1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hand tools and more particularly to hand operated cutting tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of prior art devices cut flooring material so that it may lie flat against a wall surface. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,038 of Kelly a sheet vinyl wall trimmer tool is described that includes a carriage supported by a number of free rolling ball wheels. A removable knife blade is attached to the carriage to cut the flooring material.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,939 of Toal a device is taught which slides along the floor next to the wall rather than rolling as does the device taught in Kelly. Toal's device features a blade which can be attached to the device to cut in either direction along the wall. Further examples of trimming tools can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,124 of Evans, U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,453 of Prater, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,341 of Carlson.
The patents described above all cut flooring materials so that their edges lie flat against a wall surface. It is sometimes desirable, however, to have the flooring material lap against the lower portion of a wall surface to create a cove. The prior art does not disclose a device for forming a cove at the juncture of wall and floor surface, nor does it disclose a device which cuts flooring material such that it can cover a lower portion of the wall surface.